Adiós
by Mrs. Prongsie
Summary: Sirius Black se siente culpable no solamente por la muerte de su mejor amigo, James Potter. Gracias a su ahijado, Harry, que lo visita mientras es el Torneo de los 3 Magos, pueda al fin encontrar la forma de despedirse y comprender su nuevo propósito.


**Adiós**

Escondido, alejado de todo contacto exterior, el contacto humano, Sirius Black sólo podía tener de compañía sus memorias. Pudo jurar que aquello podía sentirse como volver a Azkaban, no por el frío ni tampoco el hecho de que todavía era considerado un criminal, sus recuerdos eran los que le comían el alma.

Sí, hacía frío, sus huesos se lo recordaron para que comenzara a resguardarse. Pero Sirius no quería, un bao producido por su aliento era la única señal de vida de aquél hombre; vida, que ya se había extinguido desde hace varios años atrás.

Y así es como nuevamente las memorias volvían a surgir, ¿cómo había pasado tanto tiempo? Parecía haber pasado unas cuantas horas desde la última vez que Sirius había abandonado la casa de los Potter sólo para volver y encontrar ruinas de lo que antes era el mejor lugar en la tierra en la que podía estar.  
Potter, esa familia que acababa de producir una nueva felicidad con un recién llegado, sólo había risas y juegos opacados sólo con las sombras de las noticias del Señor Oscuro; no importaba, mientras estuvieran juntos nada ni nadie podría con esa sociedad, la hermandad, Prongs y Padfoot siempre podrían volver a resurgir de la nada y repartir unas cuantas lecciones.

Prongs y Padfoot.

Sirius al fin se movió, parecía escapársele el aliento y no quería luchar por recuperarlo. Se llevó una mano a la frente y el antes tan perfecto y sedoso, ahora opacado y desarreglado cabello, pudo levantarlo.  
La apariencia de un muerto viviente estaba reflejada en el rostro paliducho y huesudo, pero su cerebro funcionaba trabajando con todas las escenas que un día Sirius vivió y recolectó.  
Pobre corazón, se agitaba con cada palabra que ahora comprendía de James, -¿Por qué no me lo dijiste directamente, James?- pensaba al instante que la escena en Hogwarts cobraba vida en su mente, -Dijiste que todo iba a estar bien, que sabías lo que hacías... ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-, Sirius golpeó la fría tierra con su puño.

James y Sirius no necesitaban palabras para comunicarse, era cierto, pero había ocasiones en que Sirius había sospechado que su mejor amigo estaba ocultando algo que ni siquiera él mismo podría descifrar. Lo llamaba paranoia y algunas veces la necesidad de querer hablar con él a solas. Pero no, los últimos años fueron precisos y rápidos para una guerra en la que se verían envueltos, ahora se lamentaba el haber desperdiciado tantas misiones en las que a solas, podría haberle comentado lo que sentía cuando estudiaban.  
Al menos, una vez lo intentó.

- ¿James?  
- ¿Sirius? - contestó imitándolo.  
- Corta con eso, necesito saber algo.  
- Oh, bien, lamento que no te ofrezca el sentarnos y tomar algo de té, pues como sabes, estamos en un cementerio esperando a que los Mortífagos nos pateen el trasero y la verdad no creo que ellos quieran participar en la charla.  
- Idiota, sé en dónde estamos y lo que vamos a hacer, simplemente quiero que respondas algo - el tono de Sirius no aplaudió la broma que, en otro momento hubiera sido perfecta para quitárseles el estrés.

El lugar estaba oscuro, varias lápidas y estatuas destrozadas eran el campo de batalla de ya algunas noches pasadas, Dumbledore mismo había derribado la más grande en la última misión, en esta ocasión James y Sirius volvieron al cementerio gracias a un espía que había descubierto el siguiente movimiento de _Aquél-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_. Era pan comido, a pesar de las protestas de algunos de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, los dos mejores amigos eran más que suficientes para ese trabajo y ellos no lo dudaron.  
Pasaban más de la medianoche, el frío podía cortarte como un cuchillo cada que te rozaba en las orejas con el aire, y ahí de pie detrás de un grupo de árboles, Potter y Black aguardaban.

James miró a Sirius notando cómo el gris de los ojos del susodicho parecían brillar más que nunca, comprendió que no era broma.

- Venga, dime - dijo llevándose una mano a la nuca y alborotándose los pelillos de la misma.  
- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? - preguntó con los brazos cruzados.  
- ¿Sobre? - James iba a contestarle nuevamente con un sarcasmo, pero se abstuvo.  
- Lo sabes, no a esta noche, si no a todo en general. Prongs, las cosas que haces siempre tienen un propósito y no puedes ocultarme el hecho de que estás planeando algo - finalizó firme.

James se quedó en silencio sin inmutarse, o era muy buen actor o simplemente no tenía idea; se acomodó los anteojos.

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso? ¿Me has visto estar realizando un plan? - preguntó neutral.  
- Si lo pones así, me parece que sí, desde quinto curso si me permites añadirlo a tu calendario mental - Sirius no lo dejaba de mirar.  
- Maldita sea, Padfoot, eres un obsesivo, ¿cómo podría estar creando un plan desde quinto curso? - intentó reír pero apagó sus intentos.  
- ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? Tú mismo sabes, me lo has querido contar pero sé que no debes.  
- ¿Entonces qué es lo que necesitas saber? - interrumpió inmediatamente.  
- Yo... - Sirius soltó un bufido por la nariz, James sabía también cómo ponerlo en jaque.  
- ¿Quieres que te diga algo? - el joven Potter sonrió dulcemente de lado, Sirius asintió.

James se acercó a Sirius, tomándolo por los hombros sin abandonar la sonrisa, aproximando el rostro a la altura de los oídos.

- Todo va a estar bien - susurró a Sirius.

Acto seguido, lo abrazó, en el cuerpo del heredero Black el frío lo había abandonado y podía sentir el contacto cálido y de alguna manera fuerte de James. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Quería abrazarlo también, intentar que le contara más, tomar su rostro y compartir las lágrimas que ambos contenían para no preocuparse el uno al otro.   
Sirius asintió con una sonrisa melancólica.

Las sombras de la noche se multiplicaron, rodeando cada lápida y cruz, los Mortífagos aterrizaban como espectros de muerte dispuestos a lo que sea para complacer a su amo.  
Planes frustrados por James Potter y Sirius Black que sólo les tomó unos segundos para conformar el plan de batalla y tomar una nueva victoria para la Orden del Fénix. La victoria y la felicidad ocultaría lo que esa noche se estuvo a punto de confesar.

- _Hubiera insistido más _- pensó nuevamente Sirius volviendo a la realidad - Si sólo las lágrimas pudieran regresarte.

Miró a su alrededor, cadáveres de lo que habían sido gallinas asadas lo rodeaban, una condición deplorable. Se dejó caer en el suelo (levantando algo de polvo) y poco a poco la figura de un hombre fue sustituida por la de un enorme y negro perro.

- Harry comprende, no podemos de la nada sólo aparecernos así como así, debemos avisarle.  
- Lo siento Hermione, pero no quiero llamar más la atención.  
- Además, ¿qué mejor día que este en el que podemos ir a Hogsmade? ¡Nadie sospechará!   
- Exactamente como dice Ron.

El trío caminaba apresuradamente, debajo de toda la ropa de invierno que pudieron vestir, se dirigían exactamente al punto en el que _Snuffles_ se encontraba alojado. La preocupación de Hermione no sólo recaía en el asunto de la cordialidad y educación de avisar que irían a visitarlo, si no que ya sabía que Harry había esperado durante mucho tiempo el pretexto para ir a verlo y preguntarle varias cosas.  
Ron le hacía segunda, simplemente no podía dejar pasar la ocasión de saber más de la historia de aquél personaje y sus amigos en una pasada generación de Hogwarts. La chica Granger simplemente quería evitar lo que la pasada visita visualizó: el dolor de Sirius en contar esas anécdotas.

- Está bien, pero quiero que ambos me prometan algo - comentó ella con su voz imperativa de costumbre.  
- No ahora Hermione, déjalo para las tareas - reclamó Ron enchuecando la boca.  
- Sí, lo que quieras - dijo apresuradamente Harry.

Hermione se adelantó para obstruirles el paso cruzándose de brazos y mirándolos retadoramente.

- Está bien, dinos qué debemos prometer. - tuvo que acceder el joven Potter.  
- Lo que sea para que nos dejes ya llegar.  
- Prometan que no van a preguntarle a Si... Snuffles nada acerca de su vida en Hogwarts - abrió más los ojos y la boca cuando se percató que iban a reclamar - ni tampoco sobre tu padre, Harry.

Ambos chicos se voltearon a ver como si no pudieran creer aquello, peor que si les hubieran avisado que tenían de parejas de baile a Goyle y Crabbe.

- ¡No tienes el derecho de prohibirle eso a Harry! - reclamó Ron con un pie al frente.  
- ¡No se lo estoy prohibiendo! - la chica lo imitó mientras Harry miraba perdidamente al frente.  
- ¡¿Entonces por qué lo haces! - ladró Ron ceñudo.  
- Porque no quiere lastimar a Sirius. - dijo Harry al fin mirándolos con sonrisa amarga - Lo haré Hermione, descuida.

La chica se ruborizó apretando los labios, con esa sensación de culpa. Ron en cambio se quedó con la boca abierta, se agitó el cabello frustrado y siguió caminando.  
El trayecto lo continuaron en completo silencio, además de que se sentía un ambiente incómodo.

Llegaron los tres hasta la entrada de la cueva en la que Sirius se resguardaba, los trozos de pollos cubiertos por la nieve provocaron que Hermione desaprobara aquello con la mirada, Ron pateó uno que otro y Harry continuaba un tanto aprehensivo.

- ¿Snuffles? - murmuró mientras entraban y dejaba que la voz de Harry se escuchara en un suave eco.  
- ¿Crees que haya salido? - preguntó Ron con cautela entrando poco a poco.

El corazón de Harry se agitó, de alguna manera tenía un mal presentimiento pero siguió caminando ayudados por las varitas con una puntita resplandeciente recién conjurada.  
Al llegar casi al fondo de aquél frío lugar, Hermione ahogó un grito mientras que Ron le daba un codazo a Harry para que mirara al otro lado del que él estaba haciendo.

Sirius se encontraba encorvado, en su forma animaga de perro. Ni señales de que pareciera respirar cosa que espantó a los niños. Harry instintivamente corrió hacia él mientras lo llamaba por su nombre. Sin embargo, Sirius no reaccionaba, dentro de su mente sólo afloraban sentimientos de culpa que se entre mezclaban con recuerdos vívidos del pasado.

- ¡Sirius! Por favor, contéstame... ¡contéstame! - Harry imploraba mientras masajeaba el cuello del animal.

Se movieron las orejas del perro.

- ¡Harry! Síguelo llamando, creo que está desmayado nada más - Hermione se apresuró a aconsejarle al notar aquello.  
- Sirius escúchame, soy yo, Harry, anda despierta... escúchame Sirius...

Sirius se encontraba en su mente, rodeado por una neblina espesa y fría. Encorvado y con el rostro tapado por la cortina larga de cabello. Además de la neblina, el lugar parecía desolado y de eterna noche.

- Sirius... - escuchó a lo lejos el dueño del nombre - Sirius...  
- Déjenme, no merezco vivir...  
- Sirius...  
- ¡DÉJENME!

Alzó el rostro, enfrente de él se encontraba una figura larga que le extendía la mano.

- Ja-James... ¿James? - musitó con los ojos como platos.  
- Sirius...  
- ¡James! - se reincorporó el susodicho con una expresión un tanto maniática.  
- Sirius, escúchame, soy yo...  
- ¡Te escucho!  
- ...Harry, anda despierta...  
- ¿Quién?  
- Escúchame Sirius...

El perro se agitó con un chillido y poniéndose en cuatro patas mientras abría los ojos, Harry del susto se cayó hacia atrás de sentón mientras que Hermione abrazaba a un Ron pálido.

- Si..Sirius - Harry se limitó a volver a llamar.

El perro lucía confundido, por un momento Harry creyó que lo desconocería y podría atacarlos. Aún así, estiró una mano (después de escuchar un gritito de su amiga) y la pasó por las orejas del mágico ser.

- Soy yo, Sirius...

El perro se volvió a sentar con la cabeza gacha, aunque ya no tenía el aspecto a un perro si no a un hombre encorvadísimo que parecía quitarse un peludo abrigo negro.

- James...

Harry puso la otra mano ahora en el recién aparecido hombro de Sirius, intentando buscarle los ojos.

- Soy yo, Harry... -se quedó unos instantes pensando - El hijo de James, ¿lo recuerdas?  
- Harry... - los ojos semi-brillaron intentando salir de la mata de cabello, alzando cada vez más el rostro y buscando con la mirada a la otra persona, parecía un _zombie_ pero aparentemente más calmado.

Nadie habló, dejaron que por sí mismo le viniera la conciencia. En efecto, Sirius sólo tardó una fracción de segundos para recuperar la cordura y llevarse una mano a la frente y la otra al brazo de Harry.

- Lo lamento, no quería asustarlos... Harry. - dijo en voz baja Sirius apartándolo de él.  
- ¿Qué te pasó? - Harry no pudo aguantarse a preguntar.  
- Yo... no. - estiró la espalda tronándose la columna para recuperar una pose mejor estando sentado - Descuida, sólo pasé una mala noche.  
- ¿Por eso estabas como perro? - Ron dijo indiscretamente sobándose ahora las costillas porque aparentemente Hermione le acababa de pegar ahí.  
- En... parte, sí. Llego a esa condición sin darme cuenta últimamente. - dijo lo último casi como pensando en voz alta, se dio cuenta de ello así que lo cambió por una sonrisa melancólica - Pero qué digo, ¿¡qué hacen aquí? De haber sabido que vendrían les tendría algunos dulces o estaría preparado para salir un rato como Snuffles, necesito algo de aire.  
- Queríamos darte una sorpresa, no es necesario que tengas todas esas cosas para nosotros, en verdad veníamos simplemente a visitarte, saber que estás bien. - dijo Harry sentándose mejor e invitando con la cabeza a sus amigos a que lo imitaran.  
- Me alegra escuchar eso - dijo más por educación que por ser cierto.

Pasaron la tarde contando en su mayoría Harry y Ron las cosas que habían sucedido últimamente en Hogwarts, quizá una que otra vez ayudados por una aprehensiva Hermione que no paraba de mirar hacia afuera para ver la puesta del Sol ocultarse poco a poco. Aparentemente Sirius se percató de ello también porque de un momento a otro se puso de pie de golpe.

- La he pasado muy bien con sus historias, pero creo que es hora de que regresen al castillo. - dijo con semblante apagado.  
- Tiene razón Harry, podrían comenzar a buscarnos y no queremos que nos encuentren aquí cerca y despertar sospechas - Hermione secundó al hombre.  
- Qué aguafiestas has sido todo el día, Hermione. - Ron no pudo evitar reclamar mientras se ponía en pie al igual que Harry.  
- Vamos, a la próxima la pasaremos afuera, ¿de acuerdo? Con precauciones y demás - añadió Sirius al ver a Hermione - Escríbeme cuando puedas, Harry.

Harry parecía pensativo y asintió lentamente. Comenzó a caminar junto con sus amigos hacia la salida mientras Sirius los seguía por detrás. Ya la noche había caído y unas cuantas estrellas resaltaban poco a poco como pequeños diamantes regados en una mesa. Ron y Hermione salieron de la cueva un tanto aliviados por respirar un aire no tan encerrado, y ante el asombro de los presentes, la chica puso una mano al frente para detener a Harry a que los siguiera.

- Nosotros nos adelantaremos, puedes quedarte un poco más ¡pero no tardes mucho! Diremos que estás en el baño o algo así, por favor no nos hagas quedar mal. - ordenó nuevamente Hermione mientras tiraba del brazo a Ron una vez que acabó.

¿Reclamar ante ello? No podría hacerlo Harry, pero estaba seguro que debía agradecérselo con un buen regalo de Navidad. Los despidió con la mano y volvió hacia Sirius quien estaba todavía absorto en sus pensamientos, al parecer todavía no caía en cuenta que tendría todavía a su invitado unos minutos más.

- Err, quieres... ¿salir? - Harry no tuvo algo mejor qué decir.  
- ¿No temes que alguien me vea? - Sirius preguntó arqueando una ceja.  
- ¿La verdad? Sí. Pero quiero estar contigo y sé que quieres algo de aire, así que no me importa si me ven con un gran perro negro, diré que es mi amigo y que tengo el derecho de andar por ahí con él. Si tienen algún problema con ello, asumiré las consecuencias. - dijo Harry desafiante ante su interlocutor y con los brazos como jarras.

Sirius parpadeó unos momentos y luego se echó a reír a carcajadas. Harry nunca lo había visto así, eran sinceras y sonoras, casi vuelto a la vida.

- Perdona, no me río de ti. Es que... me recordaste tanto a James. - dijo todavía con una sonrisa sin dejarlo de ver - Ya sé que te han dicho que te pareces mucho a él pero... esas eran el tipo de cosas que James decía cada que iba a defendernos de algo y por lo general llegaba a algo ilegal. Sí Harry, te pareces a él pero no sólo físicamente, de ello me he dado cuenta, pero también sé que no eres él.

Harry se ruborizó con una sonrisa melancólica de lado.

- Si eso te hace feliz, no tengo por qué ofenderme. - dijo Harry mirando ahora al suelo.  
- Vamos, quiero estirar las piernas... o mejor dicho, las patas.

Sirius palmeó un par de veces el hombro de Harry e inmediatamente volvió a transformarse ante sus ojos en perro. Con algunos vistazos previos fuera de la cueva, salieron cautelosos para bajar la montaña poco a poco.  
Una vez abajo, Sirius se echó a correr tal cual lo hiciera un perro al que dejaran libre, daba saltos y vueltas en círculo que provocaban a Harry a reírse y a unirse a él.

Algo cansado, Harry se sentó en la nieve para recuperar algo de aire. El perro lo había imitado pero no parecía que lo necesitase. Se quedaron ambos mirando en silencio el castillo de Hogwarts a lo lejos.

- Supongo que mi padre y tú hacían esto todo el tiempo... bueno, al menos cada que podían escaparse. - Harry dijo de la nada melancólicamente, el perro ladró - Estoy... contento de poder hacer lo mismo contigo ahora.

Harry abrazó por el cuello al perro que acababa de lamerle la mejilla. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia un aglomerado de árboles seguido por el canino.

- ¿No te parece raro? También lo extraño. - rompió el silencio nuevamente el chico mientras recargaba la espalda en un tronco - Lamento haberte pedido que me contaras cosas de él... sé que... te lastiman.

El perro se limitó a mirarlo y a mover la cabeza para que la mano de Harry quedara encima.

- No, es verdad. Sé que te duele. A mi me duele recordar haber visto a toda mi familia que ahora está muerta, reflejada en el Espejo de Erised, pero... de alguna manera, no es porque estén... muertos. - Harry rascaba detrás de las orejas a Sirius - Me duele saber que no pude decirles tantas cosas que ahora quiero que sepan.

El perro se sentó, con el hocico pegado al pecho.

- Lo sé. Sé que tú sientes lo mismo Sirius. Todas las cosas que no pudimos decirles, todo cuanto podríamos haber hecho para tener un momento y...  
- Confesar.

El perro ya no estaba ahí, Sirius había vuelto a ser humano y estaba poniéndose de pie. A Harry casi se le salía el corazón por el susto, miró a todos lados pero al hombre no le parecía importarle que alguien los encontrara.

- Sí Harry, lo cierto es que muchas veces lo he pensado y recapacitado, sólo pude darme cuenta que mi error fue no haber hablado más con James de ciertas cosas. Él era... de ese tipo de personas que lograban hacerte sentir que todo estaba bien. Así que no podías seguir insistiéndole. En cambio, él podría sacarte todo no por malas intenciones, no... Lograba algo más que confianza para poder contarle todo, era ciegamente creer en que él era la persona que no te iba a juzgar y que al final te ayudaría así fuera con una palmada en la espalda. - Sirius miraba al cielo con una sonrisa amarga.  
- Ojalá hubiera heredado eso de él - musitó Harry imitando a Sirius.  
- Oh Harry, esas cosas no se heredan, simplemente... se dan. Yo hubiera querido que se me pegara eso y lograr que el cabeza dura me contara sus planes... Pero no insistí.

Harry vio cómo Sirius cruzaba los brazos y se apretaba tanto con los dedos que casi se le ponían blancos los puños.

- Sí, todo está bien... para nosotros. Porque él sabía qué eventos iban a pasar y que quería protegernos - el hombre miró a Harry quien lo escuchaba con cierto asombro - Tu padre era muy inteligente, pero se guardaba ciertas cosas que ni yo mismo logré sacarle. Seguramente sabía que iba a hacer lo posible para que no... bueno...  
- ¿Muriera?

Asintió Sirius.

- Merlín, ya es tardísimo y tu amiga debe de estar poniendo el grito en el cielo. Será mejor que desde aquí nos despidamos Harry.

Pero el niño no respondió, tenía la mirada en los zapatos.

- ¿Qué pasa? Creo que te has resfriado - dijo mientras le ponía la mano en la frente.  
- Si lo tuvieras enfrente, ¿qué le dirías?  
- ¿Qué?  
- Si tuvieras a mi padre otra vez aquí, ¿qué le dirías?

Sirius se pasó la mano por el cabello haciéndolo para atrás, parecía en verdad meditarlo.

- Ya sabría qué decirle. Anda, como tu padrino tienes que obedecerme, regresa al castillo.

Le alborotó el cabello (cruzándole por la mente que a James no le molestaba eso ya que siempre le buscaba el pretexto para que lo hiciera) y le dio un ligero empujón para que comenzara a caminar.  
Harry lo hizo tristemente, mirando por encima de su hombro a Sirius que lo despedía con la mano alzada, mientras se internaba entre el espeso grupo de árboles.

- ‹‹_James, siempre fuiste una parte de mi y... todavía no puedo creer que ya no estás.››_ - Sirius sólo podía pensar mientras veía a Harry alejarse cada vez más.  
- ¡Sirius! - se oyó a lo lejos a Harry quien le apuntaba con la varita.

Black iba a gritar nuevamente que se fuera, pero en su lugar se encontró con una masa blanca y resplandeciente que venía hacia él. No se movió ni se preguntó qué era pues ya sabía perfectamente de qué se trataba.

Un hermoso ciervo estaba parado y brillando frente a él en forma de patronus. Todavía hacía sonar sus cascos en silencio de vez en cuando pero permanecía simplemente ahí casi esperándolo.  
Sirius se quedó pasmado, sin aliento ni habla. Por unos momentos uno podría jurar que parecía un tanto espantado pero... era la reacción de tener a alguien a quien no has visto por años.  
Abrió y cerró la boca, el mundo ya no estaba ahí.

- Prongs...

Ahora sólo formaba parte la figura del ciervo, real, sin brillo... No pudo más y corrió hacia él, con el abrazo más puro que salió de su corazón, hundía la cabeza en el cuello de esa figura.  
Curiosamente, la figura del ciervo parecía también querer abrazarlo con la cabeza sobre el hombro de Sirius.

- James... estúpido necio... ¿Por qué?  
- ¿Por que, qué? - respondió en un eco, Sirius pudo jurar que era dentro de su cabeza, era más que simple magia.  
- ¡No me contestes así! - lo reprimió como si hubiera regresado en el tiempo.

El ciervo tenía un aura especial reflejado como holograma, ya no era un patronus, ya no era un hechizo... tenía la línea de una silueta de hombre hincado que estrechaba a Sirius. Alguien con un cabello muy alborotado, anteojos y seguramente si se ponían de pie, casi de la misma estatura.

- Sirius... perdóname.  
- ¡No! Perdóname a mi, James yo... tuve la culpa, debí de haber insistido.  
- Pero Wormtail...  
- ¡NO! Debí de haber insistido en hacer que hablaras, grandísimo idiota.  
- Ya no tienes respeto con los que no forman parte de este mundo, estúpido.

Echaron a reírse pero, no se movieron de la posición del abrazo. Sirius temía que si lo hacía, se rompería aquello.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?  
- ¿No te lo había dicho? Todo iba a estar bien.  
- Pues, no lo está.  
- ¿A qué se debe eso? ¿Significa que he fallado en lo que hice?  
- Sí.  
- Explícate en qué...  
- Has muerto. Y yo estoy vivo, ¿por qué? Si dijiste que todo iba a estar bien... tu definición de ello me parece algo errada. No estamos bien, no estoy bien sin ti en este mundo. - en ese instante si la silueta fuera carne, podría sentir los dedos encajados de Sirius al estrechar más fuerte.  
- Por eso he dicho que me perdones.  
- ¿Acaso no confiabas en mi? ¡Yo hubiera dado mi propia vida antes de que...!  
- Precisamente, Sirius, por ello sabía que darías tu vida. Y tú sabías que yo daría mi vida antes de que te pasara algo.  
- Lo hubiera entendido si me lo hubieras dicho.  
- Mi confianza en ti, era algo más que esa palabra, pues podría confiar mas creo que sabemos en qué resultó con otra persona. Tú no eres cualquier persona, tu corazón me escucha y sabe que tengo todavía la esperanza en ti. Sirius, tú eres la esperanza que dejé viviendo en este mundo para que continuaras protegiendo lo que realmente me importaba.  
- Harry...  
- Perdóname Sirius, porque sé que estás solo.  
- Estás conmigo, idiota. Es por eso que te escucho y que esto es tan solo un producto de mi corazón.  
- Sabes siempre cómo decir las cosas tan sutilmente...

Al fin Sirius se soltó del abrazo y casi podía jurar que la silueta de su alucinación (como ya había nombrado) era casi tan real que podía sentir la respiración de su amigo. Le puso la mano en la mejilla mientras sabía que aquello estaba desvaneciéndose.

- James, necesito decirte algo...  
- ¿Más? - sonrió sarcásticamente aquella figura aparentemente.  
- Para tu desgracia sí, algo que debo, que quise hacer durante mucho tiempo... sobre todo ese día.  
- ¿Te refieres a...?  
- No te lo pude decir, y me arrepentí tanto... pero ahora, puedo decírtelo, Prongs.  
- Ah, Padfoot, pero ya lo sabía.  
- Deja que lo pronuncie...

La silueta asintió. Sirius acercó su rostro para pegar la frente contra la de la misma.

- Gracias.  
- Te esperaré.  
- Y yo seguiré extrañándote... pero...  
- ¿Sí?  
- Tengo la manera de recordarte.  
- Lo sé. Cuídalo.  
- Lo prometo con mi vida.  
- ¿Lo has comprendido? La razón...

Sirius dejó derramar al fin unas gruesas lágrimas, poco a poco la silueta se fue 'transformando' nuevamente en una proyección de un ciervo rodeado de una cálida luz. Sirius no dejaba de abrazarle el cuello y acariciar con la mano donde estuviera antes la mejilla.

- Ahora sí puedo decírtelo, - el patronus comenzó a desintegrarse ante un Sirius que dejaba escapar esas palabras poco a poco - y no llegar tarde...

Se puso de pie mientras extendía la mano al cielo, todavía queriendo tocar los fragmentados pedazos de luz del hechizo.

- Adiós... amigo.

Podría jurar que pasaron horas, sonriendo con ojos entrecerrados al oscuro cielo lleno de estrellas.

- Harry, es hora de irse ahora sí o no habrá regalo de Navidad - bajó el rostro Sirius mientras gritaba a su ahijado quien estaba escondido de espaldas (le había dado pena mirar la escena) con la varita todavía apuntando sobre su hombro.

El muchacho giró sobre su eje con gesto de regañado y arrepentimiento, ante esto, Sirius no se resistió mientras recordaba todavía las palabras de su promesa.

- Anda, ¿cómo podría hacer eso? Pero hazme caso y me harás sentir orgulloso de saber que te cuido.  
- ¡Por supuesto que sí! - Harry se echó a correr agitando la varita al aire a manera de despedida.

Sirius dio la vuelta, dispuesto a irse, se podía visualizar entre el enmarañado de árboles una casucha fea y vieja.

- Claro que ya lo entiendo, - suspiró - la razón por la que me dejaste vivir... un poco más.

Echó a correr, y poco a poco su forma de hombre pasó a ser la de un perro grande y negro, a su lado, un hombre lobo lo acompañaba a grandes zancadas, y por el otro, un gran ciervo se adelantaba en lo que parecía una carrera conjunta para ver quién llegaba primero.

_En realidad... nunca estoy solo._

**FIN.**

_23/03/2006  
Dedicado a Paddie (Ree), porque ella me ha enseñado que la amistad no morirá._


End file.
